Kaci Wells
Biography Kaci was taken at birth from an unknown village to Otogakure by Orochimaru. Orochimaru experimented on him and taught him many forbidden jutsu. After Seireitou Hyuga staged a rebellion and took over Otogakure, Kaci left for the Land of Mountains. He was confronted by Viper Uchiha a year after he arrives and allows him to join Kagekenin. He then acts as the groups spy. Personality Kaci is a greedy individual, arranging goals in terms of the highest profit he can gain from them, and he is often unwilling to involve himself in something unless there is something to gain. Due to this point of view, he refers to himself as the Treasurer of Kagekenin (similar to Kakuzu of Akatsuki). The frequent side tasks and devotion to get things are both major points of contention between Kaci and Korin. He also seems to respect an opponent who thinks. Out of all the Kagekenin members, Kaci and Korin display the most animosity towards each other, since neither are very fond of the other's interests. The two often trade barbs with one another, Kaci's usually having better timing than Korin's. Korin has shown great annoyance with Kaci's greed. Kaci is also rather impatient with Korin's drawn-out speeches and battle style. The only reason Kaci puts up with Korin is because he cannot get rid of him. Due to his violent temper, Kaci often kills anyone close by when enraged. Despite his obsessive personality and violent rage, Kaci is much more cautious than his partner and is not as arrogant, never mindlessly rushing into battle like Korin. Kaci frequently warns Korin not to let his guard down, and then teases Korin when he inevitably does. Kaci is shown to be a keen analyst as well. Despite his status as a missing-nin, Kaci apparently seems quite willing to follow orders. When ordered to retreat by Viper Uchiha, Kaci complied immediately. Although, he seems to forget the greater goals of the organization when enraged. Appearance He looks exactly like Orochimaru, because of Orochimaru's experiments. Missions for Kagekenin # To spy on potential enemies and targets # Capture Shukaku, the Sand Spirit # Capture Soul Edge and ShuIchibi Abilities Kaci is a very powerful and experienced combatant with very unique skills. A mid-range combat specialist, Kaci can adapt to all ranges of combat quickly and easily, drawing on his experience to keep ahead of his opponents and outmaneuver their attacks. Kakuzu has been shown to be very skilled in taijutsu. Most significantly, he has numerous elemental affinities and a vast supply of chakra. He unleashing powerful blasts of elemental chakra from his hands or mouth. Jutsu * Hidden Shadow Snake Hand * Hidden Shadow Many Snake Hands * Earth Clone Technique * Rokudou KageBunshin * Fire Release: Fireball Technique * Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld * Summoning: Impure World Resurrection * Earth Release: Earth Flow River * Hiding Camouflage Technique * Earth Release: Earth Spear * Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work * Lightning Release: False Darkness * Wind Release: Pressure Damage Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Sound Ninja Category:Kagekenin Category:Missing-nin